Trial and Error
by DuskMoon15
Summary: No more cannibalizing the metal aliens. No more silly little toys mimicking them. Now we are going to destroy them using their weaknesses. And thanks to this fascinating pet of theirs, we are one step closer to achieving just that.


Through the glass I can see it pacing. It's a curious creature: sleek silver with a dog-like– no, foxlike build, even though it must be thirty times the size. It prowls the edges of the enclosed room, completely unaware of the agony planned for it in the future.

I notice the way it seems natural in this form, unlike all the others we had collected in the past. They had all changed shape, twisting and changing until they seemed humanoid – this appears to be their primary mode, as our leader calls it.

I activate a panel, beginning the first of the many tests to come.

An angry howl blares through the speakers, and the creature lunges for the glass. Claws scratch at the specially reinforced barrier – truly it is a good thing the feline creature had escaped, then – but barely leave a mark.

I turn up the dial, remembering how we came across the creature in the first place.

A new arrival had brought it with her, calling it her pet, and using it in battle. One moment where it was out of her sight and it was ours.

Electricity crackles across the creature's metal skin, making it jerk violently. It howls again, this time half in pain and half in rage.

I turn the dial all the way up.

The screaming howl I receive in reply is enough to make me smirk in satisfaction under my mask.

I make a note. _Susceptibility to electrical shock, if voltage high enough._

No more cannibalizing the metal aliens. No more silly little toys mimicking them. Now we are going to destroy them using their weaknesses.

And thanks to this fascinating pet of theirs, we are one step closer to achieving just that.

The piercing howl fades, static interrupting every so often, and the foxlike creature collapses next to the wall. Its silver finish is now charred and otherwise ruined, and its optics dimmed slightly. A high-pitched whine comes from its voice box, making it sound like a wounded dog.

I turn halfway around, glancing at my leader for permission to continue. He gives a nod, almost imperceptible even at the size of his new body. I'm especially proud of helping reconstruct that for him.

With the creature weakened, it is now safe to approach. Two men don protective gear –suits of specialized armor – and enter the room where the creature lies.

Even with severe damage to its systems, the creature manages to get up and attack one of them, but its teeth and claws can't penetrate the armor. It clamps its jaws down on one man's arm, shaking his head back and forth violently.

I hear the snap of bones breaking. I make another note. _Creature shows impressive strength even after severe injuries._

The man screams and I signal for someone to get him.

Wary of the creature now, the remaining man wastes no time in pouring out all of the clips he has for his gun into it. But it doesn't even flinch.

A question comes through the headset.

I answer it testily.

The man in the room pulls out a bigger gun, and this time, the bullets penetrate. One after another, the bullets tear through the creature's previously impervious skin, exposing delicate circuitry.

I shout a command into the headset, making another note. _When in doubt, use a better gun._ Almost immediately after I write it, I erase it. _Creature's skin appears to have lower resistance to high-caliber firearms than expected. Further study needed._

The man stops firing, exiting the room and shutting the door. He taps his suit of armor, making a sarcastic comment.

I narrow my eyes, completely aware he can't see the expression. I turn my attention back to the creature, to find it sprawled on the ground, energon seeping from its exposed circuitry and wounds. Its optics are a dead black.

A furious shout comes from behind. Our leader isn't happy with the condition of the creature.

I give a command into my headset, and four technicians join me.

We carefully unlock the door and enter, crouching beside the creature, inspecting the wounds. Nothing appears to be functional. Optics are off line, hydraulics frozen. The meter in my hand detects no sign of life.

I will have to eliminate the man who did this.

Suddenly, the hydraulics power up with a whirr and optics come back online. And suddenly I find myself wishing I hadn't locked the door behind me.


End file.
